


Putting the Puzzle Together

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, Grace Finds Out, Happy Ending, M/M, Morning After, POV Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "You know, Uncle Steve, if you were trying to be subtle, maybe you shouldn't have worn my dad's shirt."





	Putting the Puzzle Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written in February for this prompt on comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/791512.html?thread=102065368#t102065368): _Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, Grace finds Steve at the kitchen table after his first time staying in Danny's bed._
> 
> The direction of this story is somewhat inspired by brumeier's fic "Hot Mess," which you can read over here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464818

Grace walked into the room and rubbed her eyes when she spotted Steve sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey, Uncle Steve."  
  
Steve had been sitting at the table with a cup of coffee after his morning swim and trying to make sense of the previous day (especially the night before, which was miraculous and wonderful, but was so miraculous and wonderful that Steve was still trying to process exactly how it happened). He needed to put his thoughts together before he went back to bed with Danny.  
  
Grace took a glass out of the cabinet and went to fill it with water from the filtered dispenser in Danny's fridge. Apparently, she had just gotten up for a glass of water and was too exhausted to question why Steve was at her dad's house so early in the morning.  
  
Steve gave Grace his best version of a reassuring smile. "Morning, Gracie."  
  
Grace nodded and let out a huge yawn. She set her glass, which was now full, on the nearby counter, and stretched her arms out wide.  
  
When she was done stretching, she smirked at Steve. "You know, Uncle Steve, if you were trying to be subtle, maybe you shouldn't have worn my dad's shirt."  
  
Steve glanced down at the shirt he was wearing. It was just a little too tight on him, and Steve had grabbed the shirt unknowingly from the pile of tangled clothes on Danny's bedroom floor.  
  
He looked back up at Grace, who was staring at him expectantly. "Is, uh... is this okay with you?"  
  
Grace laughed loudly, and Steve was surprised that Danny didn't wake up and ask what was causing such a ruckus. "Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for this for seven years."  
  
Steve let out a relieved breath. "So everything's fine?"  
  
Grace shrugged. "Yeah. If I had to pick a new stepdad, it would be you. I like you better than anyone else Danno has dated."  
  
Steve didn't know how to respond to that. Danny and he weren't at the stage where Steve might end up being the stepfather to Danny's kids yet, but the idea filled Steve's chest with a warm glow that he couldn't fully put into words. Grace's approval meant everything to him.  
  
"Thank you," Steve choked out.  
  
Grace nodded and picked up her glass of water. "See you later, Uncle Steve." She turned around to walk back to her room.  
  
"See you, Gracie," he said to her retreating back.  
  
Once Grace was gone, Steve looked back at his half-full coffee cup. The puzzle of yesterday wasn't fully assembled yet, but the conversation with Grace had put several of the pieces together for Steve. He could see that the picture they formed was beautiful.  
  
Steve quickly finished his cup of coffee and then he rinsed out the mug, leaving it to dry on Danny's dish drainer next to the sink. He decided to go back to Danny's room with the hope that seeing Danny again would help Steve make sense of things. Seeing Danny had usually helped clarify things for Steve before.  
  
Steve returned to Danny's bedroom and grinned when he saw that Danny was still asleep and had shifted to lie in the center of the bed. Seeing Danny again had illuminated things for Steve, just like he had thought it would. Nothing about this made sense, but Steve was too ecstatic to care. He just wanted to get back in that bed and hold Danny.  
  
Steve carefully slipped back into the bed and slowly pulled the sheet over both of them. He didn't want to startle Danny awake just yet. He shifted until he was just behind Danny and gently rested an arm over Danny's waist.  
  
Danny immediately turned in his hold, and his eyes were open. "You stopped freaking out yet?"  
  
"I wasn't freaking out," Steve protested. "Just trying to figure stuff out."  
  
Danny yawned and ran a hand through his crazy bedhead. "And what did you figure out?"  
  
"That nothing really makes sense right now, but I'm really happy about all of this. And I want to keep being happy."  
  
Danny closed his eyes and nuzzled Steve's shoulder sleepily. "Good."  
  
Steve just held Danny for a moment, watching as he almost fell asleep again. "How long were you awake, anyway?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I woke up when Grace started laughing about something. Not sure what that was about."  
  
Steve ran a hand over Danny's upper back. "She knows about us. She figured it out on her own."  
  
Danny opened his eyes briefly and smiled. "My daughter's brilliant." He closed his eyes again. "What did she say?"

"That she had been waiting for this to happen for seven years. And that she likes me better than any of the other people you've dated." Steve decided to keep the "stepdad" part of the conversation between him and Grace for now.  
  
"Grace is real smart," Danny slurred. His body grew heavier in Steve's arms as he drifted off to sleep. Steve had never felt more peaceful and perfect in his life. Steve had the feeling that the "stepdad" part of the conversation wouldn't stay secret for very long. He could see himself marrying Danny in the future. Steve gazed at Danny's face, calm with a slight smile on his face as he slept, and knew that he wanted to lay here just like this for the rest of his life.  
  
"She really is," Steve said.


End file.
